Nuclear Unit
by I'm Not Wearing Any Pants
Summary: It's all I know because it's been rigidly conditioned into me from birth. Everything must revolve around it.


I don't own any Ben 10 characters, nor do I claim. Hey, at least it's not your typical basic boring heterosexual romance marriage extreme biological fail abstinence based only education confusing rape with sex leads to pregnancy baby stories. Starring two dudes.

D'Void cried as he witness his precious family of Null Guardians getting beat up by not Ben Tennyson, who was nowhere to be found. "They're so mean!" he yelled. He wiped at his tears. He had heavily reddened eyes. He'd been crying for well over forty hours straight.

His DAUGHTER who was a fucking baby Null Guardian Super Sues who he inexplicably became obsessively attached to, maybe because OP really likey and can only focus on that one particular fixation while denying it's based in obsessive Suethorism, but let's pretend it's not and continue to condemn any other Sues besides OP's, came out and tragically got shot and died. AGAIN.

The other Null Guardians killed the expendable story plot devices until they died, so everyone could move along to the hysterical sobbing phase.

Waterfall gushing tears spit out of D'Void's eyes. AGAIN. Just...a torrent of fucking tears. Nonstop. Sob, sob, sob. That's all he fucking does. Every waking moment, in five BILLION stories with similar plots and repetitive beige dialogue.

You know, I just...I...can't...I mean. Good lord. How? How do you even do that? How?

How do you...sit there and write the same thing, over and over, and over and over, and over and over...and then yell at everyone else who makes the effort to come up with far better stories, even if they are Sue ones, or het porns, and tell them they don't know anything about the show when they say tone it down a little, we get your fetish, loud and clear. You get super wet to crying, yaoi gay male objectification, none too subtle misogyny, hilariously casual racism, and abuse-torture scenarios, sometimes with copious amounts of rape and pedophilia and incest thrown in. But...but...it's cool when YOU do it...not anyone else. Especially anyone with more reviews than you. Right. Everyone else is a hating simpleton who's only giving you criticism due to wretched jealousy. Because you're so awesome and you know far more about the show and its characters than anyone else. Even the ones who immediately come to the characters' and the media's collective defense to tell you all the many many many MANY many things wrong with your many many MANY "brilliant" works of extreme effort, er, uh, ah, not lazy pieces of completely insane and out of character, fuck all to do with canon based drivel. Which you lazily shit out the ass in an endless stream of misery and woe upon the fandom on a daily basis, on every single website you choose to affiliate yourself with, while attempting to garner attention for what you consider to be pure magnificence. But anyone else with half a brain in their head would consider it to be beyond the level of repulsive garbage, deliberately posted to offend readers, hence why everyone first considered OP to be a grand scale dedicated yet utter failure of a troll. And that was back in 2009, the exact date of which escapes my mind.

And another thing...

A truck of booze crashed through the wall of the parody writer's home, allowing them to once again smother their growing sobriety and continue on with their arduous task of making parodies of nearly 300 exceptionally terrible, fetish fueled, absurdly out of character, and hilariously hypocritical Mary Sue legion stories.

D'Void went to bed and sobbed. He hugged his two leftover Sue babies. They all sobbed.

"We won't ever stop sobbing!" he sobbed. They all sobbed. "How do you demand attention for this? Why? Why would you even think that's a good idea? How do you consider this good writing? Because it's spelled properly? That's meaningless! Why can't you go back to the Secret Saturdays characters and rape them instead!"

The question would go unanswered for centuries to come.

(Meanwhile)

Somewhere in the dimension between dimensions, still currently phased out of reality thanks to bad science, V. V. Argost shuddered.

"No thank you!" he said in a hilariously curt fashion like in War of the Cryptids.

The End


End file.
